This is how it is to be loved
by BMontgomery
Summary: OneShot. Story based on the fanfiction "An Unexpected Change". A beautiful night between Archie and Regina and memories of the night where it all began. A Regal Cricket shot.


**Hi guys. This is an oneshot based on my story "An Unexpected Change", precisely it takes place after the end of Chapter 24. I suggest you read it before reading this shot, buuuut if you do not, just go ahead, read it and let me know what you thought!**

**First of all, it was very hard to write. Seriously, I almost couldn't finish it and when I did, I almost couldn't post it. But I have these people asking me for that and I couldn't say no! :/**

**Thank you anapcmesquita and marinamasterson for being so annoying and persevering. Thank you Kristy for correcting it to me!**

**Hope you guys like it! Enjoy.**

* * *

THIS IS HOW IT IS TO BE LOVED

They spent so much time just looking, decorating each line of expression on the face of the other and savoring the smell of another that they didn't even realize how late it was. When they looked at the clock, Regina took him to her bedroom. Archie was anxious and worried at the same time, but both knew it was the right thing. They both were the right thing for each other.

Nothing could overcome this moment of intimacy. It was dawn and it seemed they were the only two people in the entire world. They lay, snuggled in the warm comfort offered by another body. There were no words or intentions. They were just happy to be lying next to each other and in that moment, they knew they wouldn't want to do this with anyone else.

They knew they were essentially a bunch of bones and organs and muscles and at the same time, they knew they were much more than that because they met and suddenly everything made sense.

They climbed the stairs with some difficulty due to the distraction that the lips of the other offered. They made their way through the hallway until they reached Regina's bedroom door, ranging from holding hands, kissing and fondling.

Regina opened the door and pulled Archie, wrapping her arms around his neck as he wrapped his arms around her rounded waist. They were lost between soft and passionate kisses.

They stopped only when the need for air became unbearable. The salty taste of tears still lingering on their lips. Their breaths were accelerated and their bodies trembling. Archie put one of his hands on Regina's back, pulling her closer and the other hand resting on her neck. He began tracing kisses on her neck and she could not control her exasperated breath and a soft moan that escaped her mouth. Slowly, the sensation of Archie's lips and tongue on her neck were driving her crazy.

Archie immediately knew what was happening. They were in the mood, he was in her bedroom and things were getting really hot between them. Archie knew that Regina was thinking the exactly same thing.

"Regina..." He whispered, stopping what he was doing on her neck and staring deeply at her "I know that... we don't... we don't have to if-"

He could not finish his sentence because he was silenced by Regina's lips.

"I want to, but only if you want to too, do you?" She whispered.

"Yes" He answered and kissed her back.

Regina began to unbutton Archie's shirt, but was stopped by him, who was looking directly into her eyes. Concern and love mixed in those green eyes that Regina found so beautiful, but had never been spoken of.

"Are you sure?" He said holding her two wrists and looking intently at the woman a few inches away from him.

She smiled at him, a genuine smile and at the same time, a secure smile. She trusted him, she was safe with him.

"Yes" she whispered "I want it" and she continued to unbutton his shirt, pushing it to the ground when she finally managed to rid him from it.

Archie turned her and ran his hand in her hair, moving it to one side of her head. Then, he proceeded to unzip her dress, savoring each new inch of skin that leaped to his eyes. He tried to massage her neck, but it did not take long before his lips were on her skin already creating goose bumps. The smell of apples -not surprising, but yet wonderful- invaded his nostrils.

The dress soon made its way off Regina's body and rested on the ground at her feet. Archie had hands clasped with Regina's, both covering her belly. Their bodies were so close, her back was glued to Archie's chest. He was doing his job on Regina's neck and she could not stop loving the feeling of his hot tongue in contact with her skin. She could not help herself, she could only stretch her neck so Archie could have more access.

She was only in her panties and bra and he was still wearing his pants, but not for long. Still lost in kisses, Regina tried to unbutton his pants, but failed miserably due to the distraction of Archie's hands running over her back. She sighed a frustrated sigh after a few tries and he smiled at her impatience. He did this service for her and gently laid her on the bed with the best care in the world not to hurt her or press her tummy.

It was something new for both of them.

Archie has been with other women, but not many. He's never been in love with them, not as much as he was now. His first time was with a woman he did not know, but at the insistence of his parents, because "our boy had to become a man." There were no feelings involved, it was just an act. The other few women appeared during his long journeys with his parents, journeys that only served to mislead people and "get along", it did not matter what the consequences were.

Soon after, he became Jiminy Cricket, it was not like he could have any woman. And then he was cursed, a curse cast by the woman who was in his arms at that moment, and he was forced to live every day for 28 years stuck on the same day. His night with Regina was initially a big mistake, a moment in which he had been consumed by lust and desire for the stunning woman who appeared at his door.

Regina... Well, Regina had had only one true love in her life. They were young and their relationship was pure and innocent. Daniel always respected her in every way possible and he would never demand anything from her until he knew she was finally ready. Unfortunately, he was taken from her arms before she had time to get ready. That time never came. She was forced into a marriage with a man nearly three times her age, and even being a great King, he did not care if she was a virgin or not, he had his rights as husband and he demanded it. That was one of the most terrible and painful nights for Regina. She never forgot, she never could.

And then she had her own pet, Graham. With Graham it was only attraction, only desire, only lust and never, ever was her heart involved in their relationship. The night with Archie had been a mistake, she was desolate and desperate. She lost her great love for the second time and she thought she could not bear it, she needed to feel, she needed someone to hold her and Archie was the one who was willing to help her, even if the night had left his control completely.

* * *

**_THAT NIGHT_**

_She was broken. Her heart was broken and she was sure that the pain she was feeling now was the same pain that someone must feel to have his heart crushed into powder. Twice. Twice she watched her love die in front of her. But, this time it was her magic that killed him. She lost him twice, as if the first time had not been enough suffering._

_In a moment she had her precious son being attacked by the man she loved and in the other, he was choking her._

_"It's me. I love you" She spoke with difficulty._

_"Regina" Daniel whispered._

_She was so happy, her love had returned to her. But this could not happen, she could not be happy. She cried and insisted that he stay with her, but she knew deep down that this could not happen. It was not his choice. And then the monster of seconds ago turned and walked toward her. She lost her love for good._

_Archie was thinking about the secrets that Regina had entrusted to him earlier that day. She told him about her Daniel, about her love for him. She said she kept his body, because she could not get rid of it. And, to hear her tell about it, Archie saw the twinkle in her eyes, the love, the affection, the innocence and the naivety that nobody ever saw._

_He realized that the woman who had been accused of having no heart and does not know how to love, the Evil Queen, was actually the opposite. She loved so much that she could not bear to live without him. She cursed a whole world because of the love she felt. It was not right. But still, he simply could not see her as the woman who cannot love._

_A knock on the door interrupted his train of thought. When he opened it, he saw the woman who had been on his mind the entire day. Her eyes were swollen and her nose was red. She was crying, he knew._

_"You're back" he said in surprise._

_"I used magic"_

_She was embarrassed. She was broken and she knew it. The Queen whose throne turned into ashes along with her heart. She never showed her weakness in front of other people, but today, only this time, she knew she could not bear this pain alone. She needed someone to hold her, to be there for her, to listen to her and not to criticize her. Archie was the one who would do it, she knew._

_"Why don't you come in? Tell me what happened" he stroked her back, leading her into his office._

_She told him everything that had happened. She could not keep it to herself and Archie felt sorry for the woman sitting on his couch. He wanted to be able to take this pain, he wanted to be able to help her, but he did not know how. For the first time he knew that his words would not be enough._

_"I'm a monster, Archie, I... I killed the only man I loved" she said between sobs._

_"No, Regina. You did what was right. He was not Daniel, you had to protect your son"_

_"I couldn't help him" and then she began to cry openly._

_Archie stood up from his chair and sat beside her. He did not know how to act, but he could not sit there watching that woman falling apart right in front of him. He did the only thing he could think of. He wrapped his arms around her and wrapped her into a hug. In response, she buried her head into his neck and he stroked her hair. The smell of apples invaded his nostrils._

_"I am so proud of you" he whispered against her ear and felt the woman cry even more. He felt his shirt wet from the tears. "You did the right thing"_

_A few seconds passed in silence, the only sound that could be heard were Regina's sobs. Suddenly, she lifted her face and her eyes were inches away from Archie's eyes._

_When he looked up, her eyes were different. There was no hate in them, but a deep sadness. He did not have much time to think when she kissed him hungrily._

_"Regina... what-"_

_"Don't talk, Archie" she said when she attacked his lips again._

_She was kissing him desperately. She had been cast over him and had pushed him against the couch, getting on top of him. Her hair was falling around her face, as her hands began to wander through his body, starting at his chest and making his way to the button of his jeans._

_Archie broke the kiss with some difficulty. It was easy to get lost on her lips. But he knew he could not, not now, not ever. He could not take advantage of her, could not take advantage of a heartbroken woman who is not thinking straight._

_"Regina" He called, holding her wrists in his hands. "You don't want to do that"_

_"Archie, please" she whimpered "I need this" she said as she tried to get out of Archie's hands tight around her wrist._

_"Regina, listen to me-" He tried to call her again._

_He failed to finish his reasoning. Before he could stop her, he felt her tongue trailing down his neck. Her exasperated breath was scratching his skin and he could barely keep control of his mind._

_"Make me feel" she whispered hoarsely and Archie knew in that instant that he could not resist her. "I need to feel something, I need to know I'm still alive" she said, dividing between kisses and tongues dragged in his skin._

_And then he lost control of his own actions and his own body. His mind was screaming to stop what they were doing, but his body was not obeying. She took off the garments Archie was wearing while he did the same, having some difficulty unbuttoning her blouse._

_Archie stood up with her still on him and began to drag her toward his room. The path was not easy. They stumbled into pots, into the couch, into chairs and into the door. A trail of clothes being left all over the floor. Hands running rampant on the other's body. Exploring and savoring the feel of their fingers._

_Archie lay her down on the bed, throwing himself on top of her. An attack of kisses, tongues and fingernails was occurring._

_He was not Daniel, she knew it, but she could pretend it was. She could, at least this time, close her eyes and let herself feel and let herself believe that he was Daniel. Those warm lips on her skin were Daniel's. The icy fingers were Daniel's. Nothing mattered at that moment. She just wanted to be able to feel something._

_Archie also knew she was not thinking straight. He knew that what he was doing now was not right. He was taking advantage of her. He lost his train of thought a long time ago and it was impossible not to shudder at the touch of her lips. She was the most beautiful woman he has ever met, she was a queen and she was driving him crazy._

_She dug her nails into his back, scratching him when he ran his tongue around her neck. For some reason, the feeling of his lips on hers was tempting. She felt as his hands made its way over her waist and toned belly, reaching her breasts still covered by the bra. He looked at her before starting to trail kisses and tongue over her chin, her neck… She could not stop the moan that followed._

_She could not stand the wait. She needed him. She trailed her hands up his briefs, hardly working to rid him of them, but it was very difficult. They could not think straight._

_"I need you" she whispered "I need you right now"_

_And who was Archie to deny the request for a Queen?_

_She closed her eyes as she felt herself being filled. She was alive. It felt so good. He could not close his eyes, because he could not take his eyes off her. Amid the strong flame of desire that consumed him, he made the decision that he would make her ask for more, would make her feel him, and would make her scream his name._

_And she did._

_Both fell exhausted into bed. They had let themselves go and stopped only when their bodies could no longer continue. Both lost in their own thoughts. Both breathing heavily, trembling and covered with sweat. Neither of them would have the courage to say a single word. Their bodies glued distractedly, a blanket lying on them, but it did not cover even half of their naked bodies._

_The exhaustion overcame her first when she closed her eyes for just a second, he followed her soon after._

_The next morning, she was the first to wake up. A big blur. Her head ached, but she felt comfortable and safe. She felt loved, if she had that right. She was enjoying the feeling as she felt a strong arm holding her, pulling her close. She widened her eyes when she remembered to who these arms were. It was not possible. It was all a dream, a terrible dream. She turned around and was greeted by a pale face and red messy hair. Archie. Damn!_

_She jumped out of his arms. The movement made the man open his eyes scared, trying to locate himself. She just needed to get away from this man and she did, she just forgot she was not wearing anything._

_He let his eyes travel the sculpted body of the brunette once more and she got angry at his audacity. How dare he? She grabbed one of the blankets and covered herself._

_"Regina-"_

_"No" she shouted desperately. "That never happened... this should not have happened."_

_She was furious. He watched her eyes go around the room in search of her clothes. She began to put on the clothes that she was finding, but there were many pieces missing. Then, just now, he came to himself, only then did he realize what had really happened last night. He had lost control. He took advantage of her weakness, even if she has started it all. He felt guilty._

_"Regina, I'm sorry" He said when he tried to get out of bed, but was prevented by her screams._

_"NO, it should NOT have happened!"_

_"Regin-"_

_"Where are my clothes?" She asked desperately, she wanted to escape from that place as soon as possible._

_"I don't..." He tried to remember "I think they're in the other room"_

_She disappeared from the bedroom and he took a few seconds to process what was happening. He had slept with Regina Mills, with the Mayor of Storybrooke and the Evil Queen._

_When he came into the room, she was finishing buttoning her blouse. He was wearing the first shirt he found ahead._

_"Sorry, Regina, what happened yest-"_

_"Nothing happened yesterday, Dr. Hopper" She yelled at him and marched angrily toward the door._

_"Regina, please, we need to talk" He tried, chasing her and grabbing her arm._

_She turned to him, anger and shame were, more than ever, clearly present in her eyes._

_"We have nothing to talk about. Last night... last night was a stupid mistake. That never happened!" She said and left before he could react._

_Regina never assumed that that night had happened until that day in the hospital. She had ignored any of Archie's attempts to talk about that event._

_That night, in her mind, never happened. That night, in his mind, was never erased._

* * *

The truth was that neither of them had ever been in a relationship involving love. They had had sex, but never love. It was never enjoyable before. It was out of obligation or to prove something or simply manipulation.

Now, under blankets, they looked at each other, they truly looked at each other and saw the other for what the other was. Not for wealth or position in society, but as the person that they fell deeply in love with in recent months. Both were clearly nervous, they had things to find out including how to make it work with a five month pregnant belly between them, but they were so sure of what they were doing. Archie wanted Regina. Regina wanted Archie. They never felt so sure about it.

Archie was lying on his back and Regina was on top of him. He passed his hand on her back, reaching the clasp of her bra and slowly getting rid of it. His eyes never lost contact. She was insecure, for a brief moment she felt huge and fat, but the eyes of Archie made all the insecurity go.

Archie was sure he had never seen such a beautiful woman before.

Archie's eyes darkened noticeably due to the desire and Regina realized it, smiling to herself. Regina was sitting on his lap when he smiled at her.

"What?"

"Do you realize that this is our first time?" Archie said "I mean… it's the first time we-"

"We make love..." She whispered. Maybe it was not to him, but to her it was, indeed, the first time. The first time with him. The first time in her life.

"Yes" He replied with a dazzling smile.

The night went on and with it a new couple learned about love. They held each other, closing the gaps as best as they could. They did not want spaces between them. They wanted to explore each other in a way that they had not yet.

Archie made the first move and Regina felt her nerves. The way he was shaking with her. Skin on skin. He was holding what had been once her waist, rubbing his hand on it. Her eyes traveled to the back of her head with his touch. One of her hands tightening around the blankets and the other sinking her nails into his chest, causing him to gasp. He had made his way into her now. There were whispers. They began slowly, gently, until the need grew unbearably. They ignored being gentle and let themselves go, left themselves get lost in each other. Hands always strolling around their bodies or passionately entwined. Bodies curving into pleasure. There were groans.

The tears turned to make its way up the face of both. They never felt so complete and so loved. Their hearts sank and it was almost sore to be received so inundated with eyes of admiration and love. They kissed passionately, exploring each other's mouths.

Archie cocked his head so he could kiss her neck. Then, he trailed a path of kisses from her bare skin to the top of her belly. Raising his eyes to meet hers, he smiled awkwardly when he realized what the accelerated movements up and down made Regina's chest do and the moans that escaped her lips.

Suddenly, he held her tightly and cried out her name as he let it all go. Regina tightened her grip on him when she joined him soon after, calling his name.

They were not two, but one. They became one. Their movements became one. Their breaths became one. The pounding of their hearts became a beautiful solo. Only a heart. Because, at that time, there was no Regina's heart or Archie's. At that moment, all that they had was one heart that grew stronger and learned through each new beat.

They loved each other.

_So this is how it is to be loved... and to love..._

When Regina and Archie fell against the mattress, they were both tired and breathing heavily, but they were ecstatic. Their bodies covered by a thin layer of sweat, their heads resting against the pillows and their noses almost touching. A tired and happy smile on every face.

They were playing with one another's hands for some time. A thin sheet covering their bodies while they stared at each other. Suddenly, she led one of his hands to the side of her belly and smiled when she felt the movement.

"Are they awake?" he asked with wide eyes.

Regina smiled.

"They were awake the entire time, Archie"

"What?" He almost cried when his eyes grew even more wide "Oh my God, I feel like we had sex in front of our daughters" he said gravely concerned.

"Well, then I guess we are going to traumatize our children even before they are born" She tried a joke to relax him.

"I think so" he smiled.

Her eyes were beginning to close, tiredness beginning to take care of her. She turned and Archie pulled her closer to him. Bodies glued. His chin resting in the crook of her neck and his nose delighting in the smell of apples coming out of her hair. His hands holding her protectively, but without ever losing touch with her own hands. He felt her breathing calm and regulate every second and he knew she would be asleep soon.

"I love you" he whispered.

After a few seconds of silence, Archie though she had fallen asleep, but the answer came and he could not prevent a huge smile to broke into his features.

"I love you too, Archie"

And then, not for the first time, they fell asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

**So, let me know what you think! Please, leave me reviews!**

**Thank you for reading until here!**

**Bárbara**


End file.
